


Taken

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee spirits David away for a surprise rendezvous...more surprising that David realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains HEAVY D/s themes and graphic depictions of sexual acts. If you are uncomfortable with either of these, turn back now!

David took final drag of his cigarette before flicking it to the ground. Where could it be? He’d called for a service to take him home half an hour ago. Yet here he stood, outside of the studio, still waiting. It had been a good taping of Q.I., he thought. Sandi was doing a good job as the new host, considering. She’d more than held her own against Alan, Sarah and Dara, and it looked like she would work out well.

David glanced at his watch. Bloody hell, this was taking an eternity. He was considering calling up the service and placing some polite but firm inquiries when a familiar blue BMW parked up in front of him. It was Lee’s car.

The driver’s door opened and Lee stepped out, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. He strode up to David and jerked his head toward the car. “Get in.”

David blinked, surprised at the sudden meeting. He and Lee had been having secret assignations for some months now, but it was always a steamy fuck after a taping or arranged over scorchingly hot text messages. Not that he minded encountering Lee now, he thought as his eyes roamed up and down Lee’s body appreciatively. Damn, he looked gorgeous in his three-piece suit, his eyes set off by a sky-blue tie, his body lean and perfect under his waistcoat. David wanted nothing more than to peel that suit off and worship every inch of his body with his mouth.

“I, er, called for a service a while ago, actually,” he said, unconsciously licking his lips. “But I can call…”

“I cancelled the service. Get in the car.” Lee’s voice was commanding, his expression hard. Normally Lee had a cheeky grin or flirty comment for him whenever they’d met. But this was different. David had never seen him this…stern. It made his knees turn to jelly and his cock swell.

“You cancelled…”David began, his mouth suddenly dry.

“David.” Lee’s eyes, usually twinkling with mischief, were like lasers boring into him. David found himself melting under that piercing gaze. He wanted to obey Lee, to let Lee take him anywhere he wanted, do whatever he wanted to him. The thought of what Lee likely wanted to do to him made his cock twitch.

He nodded dumbly and Lee took him firmly by the wrist, leading him to the passenger side and opening the door for him. David meekly got in the car, buckling his seat belt as Lee took his place behind the wheel.

“So...er, where are we going?” David asked as Lee turned the ignition and brought the motor to a purr. Lee made no reply as he smoothly pulled away from the studio. As the car made its way through the darkened streets, David quietly examined Lee, who was guiding the vehicle with his usual firm assurance. David admitted to himself that he liked it when Lee drove them places, putting control of both the car and his well-being in Lee’s capable hands. He shivered as he remembered the feel of those hands on his body, making him moan, stoking his desire to something like madness. He shifted in his seat to ease the ache in his groin and cleared his throat, breaking the silence that hung thick inside the confines of the car.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight, Lee. Not that I mind, of course…” he moved his hand to stroke Lee’s thigh teasingly, slowly moving upward. Lee gently but firmly took David’s hand off and placed it on his own leg, saying nothing, his eyes glued to the road. David furrowed his brow, confused. Had he misinterpreted? Was Lee cross with him? He looked down at Lee’s lap and saw the bulging erection straining at his trousers, clearing away some of his doubt. If Lee was angry with him, he wasn’t too angry.

Lee parked up at a building David had never seen before located on the Thames. It looked like a set of flats, and luxury flats at that. Lee quickly got out of the car, moved to the passenger side and opened the door. David obediently got out, still confused but intrigued and incredibly aroused at Lee’s demeanor. Lee, just as wordless as he was in the car, ushered David inside.

“Lee, what...” he was silenced by Lee’s mouth on his, hot and demanding, his body pushing him against the front door. David moaned as Lee grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, pinning them to the door as he ground his erection into David’s. Lee wrapped his arms around him, his hands drifting to David’s arse as he plundered his mouth like a man possessed. He half pulled, half carried David into the bedroom, his mouth still ravishing David’s with fiery urgency. He only broke the kiss to push David roughly onto the bed. David landed with a hard bounce, trying to catch his breath, his head spinning. Lee paused to loosen his tie before joining him.

Lee quickly positioned David on the bed, straddling his hips. He undid David’s tie, the silk making a wispy sound as Lee whipped it off and placed it beside David’s head. He pulled the jacket off an unprotesting David, who found himself achingly hard at Lee’s rough treatment. David gasped as Lee tore open David’s shirt, buttons flying everywhere, skittering across the floor. The scratchy sound of Lee pulling down the zip of David’s fly was the only noise in the room save for Lee’s labored breathing and David’s whimpering as Lee pulled out his cock, giving it a few teasing strokes.

David’s trousers and pants were unceremoniously yanked off, along with his shoes and socks, leaving the tattered remains of his shirt the only covering he was allowed. Lee grabbed both of David’s wrists and raised them over his head with one hand, the other reaching for David’s silk tie. David realized what Lee had in mind and groaned his approval. He had no idea what had gotten into Lee, he only knew he didn’t want him to stop.

Suddenly, David’s mind flashed back to a few weeks ago, Lee’s hand stroking and teasing his cock in exquisite torture, his mouth sucking on his neck, Lee’s voice, low and rough in his ear.

"Tell me, David…"

"Oohhhhh…"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you…"

"Oh…god…Lee…I want…"

"Tell me and I can make you feel so good, David…so good…"

"I want…ohhhh…I want you to fuck me…"

"Is that all, David?"

"No…I…I want you to be rough with me…I want you to fuck me hard…"

"Ooh, such naughty boy. You want me to have my way with you, David? Give it to you like you deserve?"

"Oh god, Lee, yes…I…I want you to dominate me, Lee…do whatever you want with my body…"

"Mmmm…I think that might be arranged…"

David’s mind snapped back to the present, watching Lee tie him down, render him powerless to his desire. Was that why Lee was acting this way? Was he giving David what he wanted, or was it what Lee wanted? He wasn’t sure if Lee was doing this for David or for himself. Maybe it was both.

Once Lee had tied David’s hands securely to the headboard, he sat back and took in the sight before him—David, bound and helpless, his hard cock pressed against his belly, his mouth open to let out breathy moans, his eyes heavy-lidded and glassy with lust . Lee suppressed the overwhelming urge to just fuck him hard, use his body for his own need. He moved to lay next to him, running his hands over David’s body in a sensual display of carnal ownership.

“Mmm, there we go,” he said in a low voice, stroking around to David’s belly. “All nice and helpless,” He leaned down to kiss and suck at David’s neck, pausing to take in his scent, an intoxicating combination of leather and sandalwood. “You’re so gorgeous this way, David, all laid out and exposed, so vulnerable to whatever I want to do to you…” He nipped at the spot behind David’s ear, soothing away the sting with soft licks.

“I rented this flat for the weekend, David” Lee said, kissing his way down to David’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, causing David to arch and moan. “I made some excuses for us so nobody would ask any questions. I have you all to myself.” Lee grinned wolfishly and gave David’s other nipple some hot, wet attention before continuing.

“You’re mine, David. All mine for two whole days.” His hand finally moved to David’s cock, stroking lightly, his thumb caressing the head. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Lee asked huskily. David could only whimper.

“I’m going to savour every inch of your body,” he murmured, his mouth returning to David’s chest. “I’m going to suck you, lick you…and then I’m going to fuck you.” He bit lightly at David’s nipple. David hissed and pulled uselessly against the restraints. “I’m going to fuck you hard. I’m going to fuck you rough. I’m going to make you cum, David. And then I’m going to fuck you again…and again…and again…” Lee made his way down David’s stomach, punctuating every “again” with a searing kiss. He reached the junction where David’s thigh joined his torso, biting and sucking there. He noted with satisfaction that the skin was already beginning to colour, marking David as his.

He spread David’s legs and settled between them, his mouth hovering over David’s cock. Taking David’s erection more firmly in hand, he gently brushed his lips against the head and looked up at him, his eyes glittering.

“Would you like that, David?” he whispered, his tongue darting out to flick at the slit.

“Oh god…oh yes...please, Lee...” David was a moaning, writhing mess at this point, Lee’s words and actions completely undoing him. David loved it.

Lee smiled and lowered his mouth to suck at the head, his tongue sliding along the ridge. He sucked more of David in, his head bobbing back and forth, establishing a steady rhythm, his hand working the rest of his length. He stopped momentarily to pull a bottle of lube from his pocket and coat his fingers liberally. He plunged back onto David’s cock, his tongue swirling around the head before taking him in even deeper. As his mouth worked David with passionate intensity, he slipped a finger into him, pumping in and out carefully. A second finger joined the first, opening him up, getting him ready for his cock. When his fingers found that hard mound inside him and rubbed, David bucked against him.

“Oh god! Fuck! Lee, I…I’m...” 

Lee quickly withdrew both his mouth and his fingers and undid his fly. He took out his cock and stroked it a few times, letting David get a good look at it.

“Do you want this?” he asked huskily. David could only moan and nod.

Lee wasted no time in throwing David’s legs over his shoulders and positioning himself at his entrance. But instead of pushing inside as his body was screaming at him to, he stopped.

“Beg me.”

David stared at Lee, his mind clouded with lust, not quite believing what Lee was asking of him. “Wha…”

“Beg me, David. Beg for my cock.” Lee’s gaze penetrated David, pinning him. David nearly came at Lee’s words and look alone. God, he was magnificent.

Still, he hesitated. He had some tiny shred of pride left, after all. It was degrading, being made to beg for Lee to fuck him, to ask to be taken like a whore. And yet…that’s exactly what he craved, and Lee knew it. Lee knew he wanted to be used, to be fucked hard without mercy. There was no sense in hiding it.

David looked at Lee as steadily as he could. “Please,” David said softly, letting the feeling of delicious humiliation wash over him. He reveled in the lack of control, in Lee’s dominance over him and his own submission to Lee’s masculine power. He’d never been so aroused.

Lee shook his head, rubbing the head of his cock against David’s hole torturously. “C’mon, David, you can do better than that.”

David groaned and tugged uselessly against the restraints. “Fuck me, Lee, please. I want your cock…I need it…” David stared at him pleadingly, his eyes large and desperate.

Lee closed his eyes as a tremor of lust rumbled through him, settling in his groin. He opened them again and smiled at David softly.

“As you like, David.” Lee whispered and began pushing into him. He slid into David gently, careful not to hurt him. When he was completely inside, he stopped and looked into David’s eyes, now nearly ebony with desire.

“All right?” David nodded and he began to move, slowly at first, but soon with increased speed and force. His hips were soon slamming against David, creating a sharp slapping sound that accompanied Lee’s grunts and David’s moans. Lee cupped David’s arse as he fucked him even harder, overcome by his own need, taking what he wanted but knowing David loved every second of it.

“Who does this belong to?” Lee growled, squeezing David’s flesh to underline the question.

“Oh fuck, Lee…you…it belongs to you.” David whimpered, the thought of being owned by Lee sending a jolt of electricity through his body.

Lee leaned over and wrapped a hand around David’s slick, hard cock, pumping in counterpoint to his merciless thrusts. “And your cock, David? Who does it belong to?”

David let out a harsh cry at Lee’s touch, pulling against the restraints. “Lee…oh god…you…”

Lee lowered his head to David’s, claiming his mouth in a deep, hot kiss. “And who does your clever little mouth belong to, David?” Lee murmured huskily.

“You,” David moaned against Lee’s mouth. “You, Lee…”

Lee smiled and kissed David again, his tongue plunging inside David’s mouth to taste and take. “That’s right, David,” Lee breathed when he broke the kiss. “You’re mine. All mine.” He increased the pace and force of his thrusts, pounding David savagely.

“Yours,” David affirmed in ragged breaths. He was close now, so close. But something held him back.

“Lee…please…I’m going to…please, let me cum,” David begged.

Lee groaned at David’s almost instinctive submission, leaning down to suck at his neck. “Cum for me, David.”

“Lee!” David shouted as he plummeted over the edge, cumming harder than he ever had in his life. His eyes screwed shut as he withstood the ferocity of his orgasm, his body arching against Lee’s, hot sticky semen shooting onto both of their stomachs.

“David…” Lee shuddered as his climax hit him hard, shaking him with its intensity. He thrust into David one more time, spilling inside him completely, filling his arse. He collapsed on David’s quivering body, sucking in harsh breaths.

“Mine,” he said softly as soon as he could breathe enough to speak.

“Yours,” was the awed reply.


End file.
